Froggy Reads Fanfiction: The M Files
by kureijiwrytah
Summary: Froggy continues reading and reviewing fanfiction, but - having gone into the deep, dark territory of M-rated fiction - has had to post the newest stuff separately. "Worst. Plot. Ever." - Froggy, 2016
1. Review: Sonic the Cat: L&R, Chapter 1

After finishing the review for the final chapter of _Sonic the Cat_ , Froggy let out a choked sob. _Oh, the things I do for love_ , he silently lamented. He quickly uploaded his review before opening up a new word document and starting to type.

 **Abandon hope, all ye who enter here.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we rapidly approach Part 2 of the wild ride that is my attempts to review Yoshi 2.1's** ** _Sonic the Cat_** **trilogy while attempting to keep my sanity from fragmenting. I, Froggy, will attempt to keep you entertained with sarcastic commentary and by being brutally honest about Yoshi 2.1's many mistakes.**

 **Here we go.** ** _Sonic the Cat: Love and Revenge_** **'s first chapter begins now.**

 **(The original story will be in plain script. My commentary will be sectioned off and in bold.)**

* * *

Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge

Summary: Taking place ten years after Sonic The Cat, Sonic and his new wife Blaze are living a happy life with two adorable kids named Jake and Lilly. But however, a certain Sonic-obsessed hedgehog girl, Amy Rose, doesn't approve of Sonic's new life, and she plans to wreck his marriage and take him and the kids for herself. Now Sonic and his family and friends must do whatever it takes to stop Amy's corrupted plan before it takes place.

* * *

 **What this summary** ** _doesn't_** **tell you is that Sonic and co. were terrible friends to Amy who didn't let them know where Sonic had been off to for the past months. Or that Sonic and Blaze's relationship is terrible. It doesn't excuse whatever Amy may do in revenge, but they really aren't paragons of sainthood themselves.**

* * *

Note: Includes full guest appearances by Mario, Luigi, and other Nintendo characters.

* * *

 **Hopefully, Yoshi 2.1 will remember to inform us** ** _this_** **time.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega.

P.S.: Nintendo characters belong to the Nintendo company.

Chapter 1

Today was just a normal, peaceful day in Station Square. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and citizens were out traveling around the city. It was like as if things couldn't possibly get worse.

* * *

 **So, right off the bat, I have a serious problem with this sentence. The word "today" implies that that day is** ** _this_** **day, which in turn implies that it's still going on. However, "was" implies that it's in the past, which would mean that it's already over. Which means that it is** ** _not_** **, in fact, today. You see what the problem is?**

 **And that's the least of our worries.**

* * *

Speaking of which, things were going perfectly for Sonic, who was now living a glorious life, happily married to his true love, Blaze. For all that was known, Sonic was turned into a cat during an accident in Tails' lab. At first he was dissatisfied with his new form, it was at this point that Blaze fell madly in love with Sonic,

* * *

 **What? No, it was** ** _not_** **at that point. Chapter 4 of the previous entry explicitly states that she'd loved Sonic for a long time. If I can keep track of your story, Yoshi 2.1, then you should be able to, too.**

* * *

who would always run away from her when given the chance, but she often succeeded in catching him everytime she chased him.

* * *

 **And forcing poorly-written French Kisses on him, but that's neither here nor there.**

* * *

Eventually, Sonic soon realized his true feelings for Blaze, and they became a couple.

* * *

 **Worst. Plot. Ever.**

 **BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

* * *

At that point, Sonic decided to remain as a cat. Soon after, Sonic proposed marriage to Blaze, who joyfully accepted. But during the day of their wedding, Amy Rose had attempted to crash it, falsely believing that Sonic had left her for Blaze, though Sonic knew that he and Amy were never a couple at all. However, before Amy could even do anything, she got apprehended by Mario & Luigi, who tied her to a tree.

* * *

 **Which, by the way, is uncharacteristic of Mario and Luigi. Those guys deal with their problems by jumping on the heads of whoever caused the problem. Tying them to a tree? Nope.**

* * *

Since then, Amy hasn't been seen for days or weeks, which sits well for Sonic & Blaze, who were currently watching TV while their son & daughter were outside playing with the family dog Sammy.

* * *

 **Sonic has been a cat for at least ten years.**

 **Blaze has been a cat for all her life.**

 **…And they and their children, who are presumably cats as well, are** ** _okay_** **with having a dog for a pet?**

* * *

I love my new life, I gotta a lovely wife, two wonderful kids, a nice clean home, and a obedient dog, don't you agree Blaze", Sonic said.

* * *

 **Oh, Sonic. Surely you must know that the Big Book of Fictional Cliches declares that talking about how great your life is going is a guaranteed way to utterly fuck yourself over.**

 **…But then, you don't really care, do you?**

* * *

I most certainly do Sonic", Blaze agreed.

So, have you heard from any of the others lately?", Blaze asked.

Yep, I talked to Knuckles yesterday, he and Lien-Da are making plans for their 4th anniversary this year", Sonic replied.

* * *

 **Aw, so Knuckles got hitched to a nice lady? That's probably the only thing about this chapter that I'm actually going to like.**

* * *

Really, I sure hope Knuckles know what he's doing", Blaze commented.

I'll ask him today, I'm meeting him at the mall later", Sonic said.

Sooner or later, their kids came through the back door with the dog, who was a black lab.

* * *

 **The "L" in "lab" should have been capitalized, and I still don't know what possessed you to think that a pet dog was a good idea for a family of cats.**

 **Oh, never mind. I remembered what possessed you.**

 **YOSHI 2.1, THAT'S WHAT**

* * *

Mommy, daddy, we're back", said the kids.

The married couple turned to look at their children, who were cats just like them. The male cat, Jake, was blue like his father, but he had purple streaks on the tips of his ears, while also having golden eyes like his mother, he was at least 10 years old of age. The female cat, Lilly, was the same color as her mother, but she had emerald green eyes like Sonic. She was 9 years old of age.

* * *

 **What beautiful, precious children. I hope that your parents are better role models to you than Blaze's were to her.**

* * *

Hey there kids, did you have fun outside?", Blaze asked.

Yeah, we taught Sam how to play dead", Lilly said.

That's nice, well I gotta go meet Knuckles, I'll be back soon okay", Sonic said as he got up.

See you soon honey", Blaze said giving him a french kiss.

* * *

 **NOPE, APPARENTLY NOT**

 **So you just French Kiss in front of your kids?** ** _Why_** **?**

* * *

Whoa there Blaze, warn me next time before you use your tongue", Sonic said.

* * *

 **More like "Save it for the bedroom".**

* * *

Blaze just blushed and giggled.

* * *

 **Oh, so** ** _now_** **you're shy.**

* * *

After giving his kids a hug, he then headed out the door.

Later at the mall...

So, how's the married life for you?", Knuckles asked.

It just fine, how's Lien-Da doing?", Sonic asked.

She's alright, she's still at home with the kids", Knuckles replied.

* * *

 **Kids? Multiple, at least two. After only four years of marriage? Knuckles got** ** _BI-ZAAAY_** **!**

* * *

So, what are you planning for your anniversary?", Sonic asked.

Not a lot, I already bought a gift for her and everything, there isn't much else", Knuckles said.

Did you hide the gift?", Sonic asked.

Of course, I'm not stupid, I hid it in a place where she'll never find it", Knuckle assured him.

* * *

 **Under the pillow, behind the couch, in your pants, where? (Note: all three of them are terrible hiding spots.)**

* * *

Good, I'm pretty sure that she's got a special gift for you too, If you know what I'm getting at", Sonic said smirking.

* * *

 **The Sonic that I know is as celibate as they come, but even if he weren't, he'd have enough class to keep his nose out of other people's sex lives.**

* * *

Now cut that out buddy, Lien-Da isn't that persistant", Knuckles said chuckling.

* * *

 **Knux is a pretty good support about it, yet doesn't get inappropriate about it. Good man. If somebody had tried giving me shit about what me and my (non-existent) girl do, I would've given him the flipper-slapping of a lifetime. Anyway, Lien-da sounds like a nice person - which is a rarity in Yoshi 2.1's sick, twisted world.**

* * *

You sure about that, you won't know until you find out", Sonic said.

* * *

 **Shut the fuck up.**

* * *

Whoa, look at the time, I gotta hurry home, me and Lien-Da are going out for a lunch date on our anniversary", Knuckles said as he got up while looking at his watch.

Better hurry, you don't wanna be late", Sonic said.

See ya later Sonic", Knuckles said waving goodbye as he left.

Bye Knux", Sonic replied waving back.

* * *

 **Definitely some goof-ups here and there, but despite the OOCness and general awfulness of the writing, this wasn't as bad as Yoshi 2.1's standard. Maybe he got better.**

* * *

That Knuckles sure is one lucky guy", Sonic said.

* * *

 **Weren't you bragging about how good your life was just a page or so ago?**

* * *

Hi there Sonic", said a familiar voice.

Sonic's happiness was replaced with anger and resentment as he instantly recognized the voice of none other than Amy Rose, the same hedgehog who had always been in love with him since the day they met. Ever since the incident at the wedding, Sonic had hated Amy for weeks and months, and he had refused to forgive her because of it.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. If Yoshi 2.1 will start going into Terribad Overdrive, it will be right about now.**

* * *

What the heck do you want Amy?", Sonic asked without even looking at her.

I just noticed you over here, and decided to see how you were doing", Amy said acting like everything was normal even though it wasn't.

* * *

 **To be fair, she's actually acting fairly reasonable right now. Sonic, on the other hand, is acting like he has a colossal stick shoved up his feline ass.**

* * *

As you can see, I'm fine, now go away", Sonic said.

* * *

 **"Make me, you big pussy," Amy retorted.**

 **Get it? Pussy?**

 **...I'm sorry. It's my way of coping.**

* * *

Come on, you're not still mad at me are you?", Amy asked.

Of course I'm still mad at you, you almost ruined my wedding you moron", Sonic replied angrily while turning to look at her.

If you hadn't betrayed me in the first place, none of it would have ever happened", Amy retorted.

* * *

 **Yup, we're heading straight into Terribad Territory.**

* * *

Ugh, when are you gonna get it through your screwed up head, we were never together, we never dated, and more importantly, I never liked you anymore than I did before", Sonic stated.

Why couldn't you understand the fact that we were meant for each other?", Amy pointed out.

* * *

 **Amy is being more subtle than Blaze was in the last story, yet is still being crazy and terrible and generally unlike her true self.**

* * *

Because we never were meant for each other, you were too obsessive, I never like that about you at all", Sonic replied.

* * *

 **The real Sonic has similar problems with Amy, so this statement is actually believable.**

* * *

Oh really", Amy commented.

Yeah really, and if you think that you're gonna get me to like you, you are hugely mistaken, because that is never gonna hap-

But Sonic was suddenly cut off when Amy pressed her lips against his in a forceful kiss, shoving her entire tongue into his mouth, licking all around the inside. Sonic desperately tried to pull away from her, but Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and neck, forcibly pulling him closer to her body. After struggling for sometime, Sonic finally manages to push Amy off of him, knocking her to the floor.

* * *

 **Hooray. Yoshi 2.1 is back to his terrible in-depth descriptions of French Kisses between a slutty kisser and an unwilling kissee. Also, why can't Sonic actually fight back? We know that he's surprised and all, but… it shouldn't take this long to fight back. This is the same guy who pulverizes giant steel robots to save the world on a regular basis.**

 **…Speaking of which, I wonder what Eggman's been up to in this story.**

* * *

YOU CRAZY *****, WHAT THE ****DID YOU DO THAT FOR?", Sonic yelled while wiping his mouth.

* * *

 **And we're back to censoring profanity with asterisks, despite just having described a forced French Kiss in cringeworthy detail. I seriously want to know how old Yoshi 2.1 was when he wrote this.**

* * *

I just thought that a kiss would make you change your mind about me", Amy said seductively as she got up.

* * *

 **This is dumb and bad, and Amy should feel dumb and bad.**

* * *

Well, keep on dreaming, because there is no **** way I'll ever fall in love with you, I'm married to Blaze not you, so just leave me alone and stay out of my life", Sonic said before storming off.

Hmm, so he thinks he has a happy life does he, well he won't be happy for long once I manage to destroy his precious marriage, then I'll have that blue cat all to myself", Amy said forming an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

 **This wording is so cliched, so bad, and sets a standard for what I've come to expect from Yoshi 2.1. That run-on sentence was terrible, and it has** ** _Amy_** **casually** ** _talking to herself_** **about how she will** ** _destroy somebody's happy marriage_** **.**

 **Fuck this.**

* * *

Later back at home...

AMY DID WHAT?", Blaze asked in shock.

Yep, that's right, she kissed me, right on the lips, with her whole tongue slithering in my mouth, it was horrible", Sonic told her.

* * *

 **"Slithering". Damn, Sonic, you sure can sell a story.**

* * *

Why that dirty, conniving, crazy hedgehog girl, I oughta rip off her arms and feed her to alligators", Blaze fumed.

* * *

 **Ignoring the fact that Blaze would never say such a thing in her life, I find it particularly amusing that she specifically picked alligators. At least she remembered that they're friends with a crocodile.**

* * *

Whoa whoa, take it easy honey, let's not get carried away, besides, there's nothing to worry about, you and I are married, and I love you very much, nothing will ever change that", Sonic assured her.

* * *

 **Sonic, to Amy: I hate your guts and I never wanna see you again and you're a horrible slut**

 **Sonic, to Blaze: Aw, don't do anything to her!1!**

* * *

Aww, I love you too darling", Blaze replied kissing him on the cheek.

So, where are the kids and the dog? ", Sonic asked curiously.

* * *

 **You just noticed that they were gone? I know that you were mad about getting your mouth raped again, but a good father should've noticed this straight away.**

* * *

Blaze giggled before replying.

* * *

 **In general,** ** _Blaze_** **giggling - either in real life or in Yoshi 2.1's world - is a bad sign (for two entirely different reasons, depending on the world).**

* * *

Jake and Lilly are spending the night at their friend's house and Sam is outside in his doghouse, so we have the house all to ourselves, and I'm feeling a little in the mood if you know what I'm talking about", Blaze said seductively.

* * *

 **Everyone's a whore.**

* * *

Oh I know exactly what you mean baby", Sonic replied before chasing Blaze upstairs towards the bedroom for a little fun time.

* * *

 **Fun time? Is that what they're calling it these days?**

* * *

Well, here it is, the first chapter of this story, I spent three days working on it.

I hope you like it.

And just to point out, this story is gonna be rated M for specific reasons.

* * *

 **Oh, we can guess why, Yoshi 2.1. We can guess why.**

* * *

By the way, the nintendo characters will be making guest appearance in the next chapters.

* * *

 **You always make a point to reference Mario and Luigi. Are they going to be Station Square's newest plumbing company?**

* * *

Goodnight everybody.

* * *

 **Yes,** ** _good night._**

 **Seeing as this chapter was relatively tame, I may just post it to the original set of reviews about the trilogy. This chapter wasn't as bad as the previous fare, but if Yoshi 2.1 decides to start writing about the characters' sex lives, then it can only go downhill. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Froggy, signing out.**


	2. Review: Sonic the Cat: L&R, Chapter 2

Froggy sighed as he began to type.

 ** _Sonic the Cat: Love and Revenge_** **. Oh, who on Mobius ever would have thought that this would be a thing. So far, it hasn't been as low as it's felt so far, but maybe I'm just getting desensitized to this sort of content.**

 **…What a perfectly horrible thought. Well, it's time for Chapter 2. Hold on to your hats (and lunches).**

 **(The original story will be in plain script. My commentary will be sectioned off and in bold.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Well honey I gotta say, that was the best anniversary lunch date ever, wouldn't you say so?", Lien-Da asked.

* * *

 **Oh. Well, this is new. A POV that's not Sonic's? Let's hope that Knuckles and his wife can show some more discretion.**

* * *

I agree, that new Italian restaurant went to had some great food", Knuckles agreed.

* * *

 **Italian? Since when does Station Square have Italian restaurants?**

* * *

So uh, what did you get me for our anniversary?", Lien-Da asked.

Now babe, that's gonna have to be a secret until later", Knuckles replied.

Aw, c'mon, you can tell me, please, pretty please". Lien-Da whined playfully.

* * *

 **Lien-da's lines read like she's Angelica Pickles. Please don't tell me that this is permanent.**

* * *

Nope, no can do", Knuckles refused.

Well alright, I guess I'll just to have to wait then", Lien-Da said giving up.

That's my girl", Knuckles said kissing her.

What did you and Sonic talk about at the mall today?", Lien-Da asked.

Nothing much, just some guy stuff", Knuckles replied.

How are his wife and kids?", Lien-Da asked.

There fine, he's really happy with his new life", Knuckles said.

* * *

 ** _New_** **life? He's had this life for** ** _ten whole years_** **!**

* * *

I just wish I was able to make it to Sonic and Blaze's wedding", Lien-Da said.

I know", Knuckles said.

So, where's Mike and Jessie?", Knuckles asked.

There upstairs sleeping", Lien-Da said.

Oh", Knuckles replied.

Besides, this gives us some alone time", Lien-Da said flirtatiously.

Now I see what you mean", Knuckles said smirking.

Oh just kiss me baby", Lien-Da said as she leaned forward and locked her lips with his in a loving kiss, all the while slipping her tongue in his mouth, and pushing him down on the sofa, crawling on top of him.

* * *

 ** _Ugh_** **. At least they had the taste to ensure that the kids were asleep. Blaze and Sonic, they just go sucking each other's mouths out while their kids are watching.**

 **What I want to know is why Yoshi 2.1 wants us to know all about their sex lives.**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sonic & Blaze were cuddled up in bed, kissing while they were naked under the covers.

Oh god, that was the best sex I've ever had", Blaze said after she and Sonic stopped kissing.

Better than the first time?", Sonic asked.

Yep, better than that", Blaze replied.

I'm guessing you inherited your sexual desires from your mom huh?", Sonic assumed.

* * *

 **Why on Mobius do you keep bringing up Blaze's mother up when talking about your sex life, Sonic? Just** ** _why_** **? It's in incredibly poor taste.**

* * *

Uh huh, exactly", Blaze answered.

Hey, you wanna get dressed and go out for dinner with Knuckles and Lien-Da?", Sonic suggested.

Yeah, that sounds like fun, why don't we call them and ask", Blaze said.

Good idea", Sonic said reaching for the phone. He then dialed Knuckles' number.

* * *

 **Please don't tell me that Knuckles is going to pick up the phone while engaging in sexual intercourse with his wife.**

* * *

(ring)

(ring)

(ring)

Hello", said Knuckles' voice over the phone.

* * *

 **why**

* * *

Hey knux, it's Sonic, what's up", Sonic greeted.

Just spending some time with my wife at the moment, what did you want?", Knuckles said.

Blaze and I were just wondering if you and Lien-Da wanted to get together for dinner tonight later tonight, our treat", Sonic offered.

* * *

 **Our treat? Damn, since when was Sonic so loaded?**

* * *

Well, my wife and I are kinda busy right now, but I suppose we can make it tonight, what do you think Lien-Da", Knuckles said.

* * *

 ** _busy having sex_**

 **OHHHHHHHH, GAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWD**

 **Knuckles, WHY?**

* * *

Yeah, that sounds nice, I like that, let me just go take a shower and put some clothes on real quick, then I'll call my sister to babysit Mike and Jessie", Lien-Da agreed.

Hey uh, honey, can you please not mention us having sex while I'm on the phone, it just sounds embarrassing", Knuckles said.

* * *

 **Then next time, maybe you shouldn't pick up the phone while you're having sex. Just a thought.**

* * *

Oops, haha, sorry sweetie", Lien-Da apologized.

So, anyway, how's about we have dinner at that Italian restaurant Itali's" Knuckles suggested.

* * *

 **"that Italian restaurant Itali's"**

 **Wow. They really pulled out the stops with that name.**

* * *

Sure, is 7:00 p.m okay", Sonic said.

Yeah sure, see ya tonight", Knuckles said before hanging up.

Well Blaze my love, we're going on a double date", Sonic told her.

That's nice", Blaze said.

Elsewhere...

Little did either of the couples know that Amy had listened in on their conversation by tapping into there phone lines with special phone network adapter she had stolen from Tails' place.

* * *

 **but why does Tails have such shit security, though**

* * *

So, they're going out to eat at Itali's, well I've got a little surprise in store for them", Amy said menacingly while making an evil facial expression.

* * *

 **She said menacingly while making an evil facial expression. That's what Yoshi 2.1 said.**

 **Wow. He's really set on convincing us that Amy is a wicked seductress who kicks puppies and eats babies and wrecking homes.**

* * *

Once I get rid of Blaze, Sonic will be all mine for the taking", Amy added in.

* * *

 **…And the one trait that she** ** _might_** **have retained is twisted to utterly monstrous levels.**

* * *

Later at 7:00 p.m

Both the echidna and cat couples arrived at the restaurant at the exact time they were suppose to meet. The restaurant was colored red and green from top to bottom and it had a fancy outlook to it.

* * *

 **Huh. Red and green are two of the three colors of the Italian flag, but why did they leave out white?**

 **Also, that's not how you use "outlook".**

* * *

Well, this is the place, what do you think?", Lien-Da asked.

It looks really nice", Blaze commented.

And formal too", Sonic commented.

I see you two chose to dress nicely for this occasion just like we did", Knuckles said.

Of course, who wouldn't", Sonic replied.

Shall we", said both guys.

We shall", the ladies replied.

The moment they walked up to the doors, Sonic and Knuckles both held them open for their wives.

Ladies first", Sonic said formally.

* * *

 **Sonic is never formal. Ever.**

* * *

Why thank you", Blaze replied as she and Lien-Da walked in, kissing their respective mates as they did.

When they walked in they were greeted by Mario & Luigi.

* * *

 **Oh. The restaurant wasn't colored to reference the Italian flag. It was colored to respect Mario and Luigi. I feel dumb for not having figured that out.**

 **…Maybe this story is killing my brain cells?**

* * *

Hey Sonic, nice to see you again", Mario greeted.

Hey you guys, what brings you here", Sonic greeted back.

We're the owners, this is our restaurant", Luigi said.

Wow, I can't believe it, how did afford it?", Blaze asked.

We used some of our money to invest in a restaurant, so far, our business is going great", Mario said.

Since you're our friends, you're allowed to eat here for free",Luigi told them.

* * *

 **I wish that** ** _my_** **friends gave me free stuff for being their friends.**

* * *

Really, cool", Sonic said.

Afterwards, the Mario Bros. led the two couples to a table big enough for both couples.

When they were properly seated, a waiter came up to them to take their orders.

What will it be tonight?", asked the waiter.

I'll have a plate of lasagna with a side of breadsticks and a root beer", Sonic said.

* * *

 **NO CHILI DOGS**

 **HE DIDN'T ASK FOR A CHILI DOG**

 **THIS GUY COULDN'T BE SONIC IF HE WERE** ** _TRYING_**

* * *

Same thing for me", Blaze said.

I'd like an order of spaghetti with meatballs and a side of garlic bread and a orange Crush", Knuckles said.

I'll have a plate of ravioli, nothing on the side and a Cherry Coke please", Lien-Da said.

Very well, your orders will be ready momentarily", said the waiter before walking away.

So, what's gonna happen on your anniversary?", Sonic asked.

Tonight, after we're done here, we'll go back home and exchange gifts, I can't wait to see what Knuckles what had got me", Lien-Da squealed.

Take it easy, you'll get it soon, I promise", Knuckles assured her.

I know Knuxiekoo, I'm just really excited that's all", Lien-Da replied.

* * *

 **"KNUXIECOO"**

 ** _fuck_**

 ** _this_**

* * *

Boy Knuckles, your wife sure is anxious to know what her present is", Blaze commented.

Yeah, I know", Knuckles replied.

Pretty soon, their orders arrived. After getting their food, they began eating.

MMM, this food is delicious", Sonic said as he ate a piece of his lasagna

Same here, this lasagna tastes scrumptious", Blaze said while eating.

I love this pasta", Knuckles said.

This ravioli just makes my tongue vibrate", Lien-Da said.

But suddenly, Blaze started gasping and choking. She clutched her throat tightly, standing up from her seat.

* * *

 **Well, damn. I'm guessing that it's not because the food went down the wrong pipe.**

* * *

Blaze, what's wrong, are you alright?", Sonic asked in alarm.

* * *

 **No, you idiot. She's choking and clutching her throat. What about that makes you think that she'd be alright? Ask her what's wrong.**

* * *

Th...(gasp)... there's something...(choke)... in my food... I think it was... (gasp)... it was... poison", Blaze uttered out.

* * *

 **How in the name of Mephiles do you figure that it was poison? It could have been food going down the wrong pipe. I don't mind that it was figured out, but it was figured out FAR too quickly.**

* * *

POISON", Sonic yelled, earning him stares from everyone.

Quick, somebody call the hospital", Knuckles said.

Later at Station Square Hospital...

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, the Chaotix, and the rest of the gang(except Amy), including Mario, Luigi, Link and Zelda were all in the main lobby of the hospital.

* * *

 **Mario, Luigi,** ** _What_** **, and** ** _Who_** **, now? After this review, I'm going to start looking up these names.**

 **Also, look at that "the rest of the gang(except Amy)".**

* * *

I don't understand, how could this happen?", Mario wondered.

I agree, none of our employees are assassins, who would do such a thing?", Luigi wondered.

I have no idea, why would anyone want to kill my wife?", Sonic asked.

* * *

 **To be fair, Yoshi 2.1's Amy is fucking psycho now, but Sonic has no reason to believe that she's gone homicidal just yet. He's actually raising a fair question.**

* * *

Wait a minute, it could be possible that some intruder must have snuck into the kitchen and put poison in Blaze's food without being spotted", Vector suspected.

* * *

 **Vector shows why he's the boss of the Chaotix. Thank goodness that we have** ** _some_** **intelligent people here.**

* * *

Who do you think did it Vector?", Link asked.

* * *

 **I still don't know who this guy or girl is or why he or she is here.**

 **…Hang on a minute. Do these people have anything to do with that Super Smash Bros. tournaments Sonic attended?**

* * *

I'm not sure of it yet Link, but I've got a feeling that it may be someone we know, someone who can never be trusted ", Vector said.

Like who?", Silver asked.

Hold on a minute, there's only one person who would be crazy enough to try and ruin Sonic's life", Knuckles said.

* * *

 **Don't say Amy. She wants Sonic to marry her, not go to Hell. Besides, you don't have enough information yet.**

* * *

But who?", Lien-Da asked her husband.

Then a thought came into Sonic's mind, and he suddenly became angry as he came to realization on who is was that poisoned Blaze.

* * *

 **don't say it**

* * *

Amy", Sonic blurted out in anger.

* * *

 **YOU HAVE NO PROOF**

 **I KNOW THAT IT'S AMY, BUT** ** _YOU_** **DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO YOSHI 2.1'S NARRATION**

 **YOU**

 **HAVE**

 **NEITHER**

 **PROOF**

 **NOR**

 **REASON**

 **YOU SLANDEROUS ASSHAT**

* * *

I knew it, I should've known Amy had something to do with it", Vector said.

* * *

 **AND EVERYONE JUST GOES WITH THIS, BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES AMY**

 **I ALMOST FEEL SORRY FOR YOSHI 2.1'S AMY, AND I** ** _DEFINITELY_** **FEEL SORRY FOR THE REAL AMY**

* * *

Why would Amy try to kill Blaze, I don't get it?", Zelda asked.

Because she's jealous", Shadow said.

What?", Zelda asked.

You heard me, Amy's jealous because Sonic married Blaze instead of her, and she's hated Blaze for countless years because of it, Amy would always accuse Blaze of stealing Sonic away from her, she just refused to accept the fact that Sonic didn't love her like she loved him, and she swore that one day she would kill Blaze and keep Sonic and the kids for herself just to fulfill her twisted desires", Shadow explained.

* * *

 **I thought that nobody had seen neither hair nor hide of Amy since the wedding day?**

* * *

How did you find out about this Shadow?", Espio asked.

I was relaxing on a tree branch, and I overheard her plotting to kill Blaze as she walked by", Shadow admitted.

* * *

 **"And you just kept this to yourself instead of warning Sonic or Blaze about it," Espio deadpanned.**

 **Shadow shrugged. "C'mon, man, I thought she was just kidding!"**

 **Go fuck yourself, man.**

* * *

I can't believe Amy would do such a thing, and to think after all these years, I was actually friends with her", Cream said.

I actually trusted her, now I've come to regret it", Rouge said shaking her head.

Then a doctor came walking into the lobby. Sonic was the first to question him.

How is she?", Sonic asked.

She's going to be okay, the poison was pumped out of her, she's gonna live, but we'll have to keep her for a few days until she recovers", the Doctor explained.

* * *

 **So this whole thing was just written for "close calls" bullshit and letting us know that Amy "is the real deal". And not much else.**

 **Fuck you too, Yoshi 2.1.**

* * *

Okay, that's fine", Sonic said feeling relieved that his wife was still living.

You can go see her if you want, she's in room 109", the Doctor suggested.

Thank you doctor uh-

Charles, Dr Charles", he said.

Thank you Dr. Charles", Sonic said before walking down the hall, with his friends following close behind.

As they walked towards Blaze's room, Sonic began thinking about something.

What are you thinking about Sonic?", Zelda asked.

* * *

 **How on Earth would you notice that? It said that he was still walking.**

 **Also, why were** ** _you_** **the one to notice?**

* * *

I was just thinking about how my life would be if Blaze ever died, it just wouldn't be the same without her", Sonic said.

Oh Sonic, don't think like that, you'll never lose Blaze so long as she remains alive", Zelda assured him.

Daddy, will mommy be alright?", Lilly asked.

* * *

 **Aw, look at the cute little pumpkin who wasn't mentioned as one of the people at the hospital two or so pages ago!**

* * *

Of course she will, the poison's been pumped out of her bloodstream, she's gonna be okay", Sonic told her.

The sooner they reached room 109, they all walked in to see that Blaze was fast asleep in her hospital bed. Sonic walked up to her and kissed her forehead, which woke her up.

* * *

 **…No. You do** ** _not_** **just shrug off being nearly fatally poisoned that quickly. She should have been unconscious for at** ** _least_** **another couple of days.**

* * *

Hey Blaze", Sonic greeted her softly.

Oh Sonic, I'm so happy to see you", Blaze said as she hugged him.

I'm just happy that you're still alive", Sonic said.

I'm happy to be alive", Blaze replied.

Gee, it was really weird though, who on earth would put poison in my food?", Blaze wondered.

* * *

 **Doctor Eggman.**

 **…But seriously, why is nobody suspecting that maniac?**

* * *

It was Amy, she was trying to kill you", Silver said.

WHAT!", Blaze yelled.

Yep, it's true, she spiked your lasagna with poison, hoping that it would kill you when you ate it", Vector said.

That crazy hedgehog, if I ever see her, I will kill her", Blaze fumed.

Relax honey, and watch what you're saying, our kids are in the room", Sonic said.

Oh, sorry kids", Blaze apologized.

* * *

 **"I'm sorry for being poisoned when I had no reason to suspect that such a thing would happen."**

* * *

It's okay mommy", Jake said.

* * *

 **"Yeah, mommy, it's not your fault," Lilly added. She made a face. "Blame that big dummy Yoshi 2.1 for writing this story and turning Miss Amy into a murderous whore!"**

* * *

I think we better leave now, visiting hours are almost over", Mario said.

Yeah, were gonna head home and relax, come on Lien-Da", Knuckles said as he left.

Bye Blaze, I hope you get well soon", Lien-Da said before leaving to catch up with her husband.

The doctor said you have to stay here for a few days until you get better, so I'll see you soon okay", Sonic said before turning to leave.

But Blaze grabbed his arm.

Wait a minute honey, where's my goodbye kiss", Blaze asked.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot", Sonic said as he turned around to kiss her. He felt her tongue entering his mouth, touching his own. Afterwards, they pulled away from each other for air.

* * *

 **They stuck this in just for that.**

 **Seriously, Blaze shouldn't have the strength to be grabbing anybody's arm - much less have enough energy to engage in another sloppily-written French Kiss.**

* * *

Okay, bye honey", Sonic said while leaving with the others.

Bye bye baby", Blaze replied flicking her tongue out at him seductively.

Sonic just blushed before closing the door.

After everyone came back to the lobby, they soon came face to face with Amy, who had just walked into the hospital.

Hello Sonic, nice to see you again", Amy greeted in a monotone.

* * *

 **Bitch.**

* * *

You!", Sonic growled as he rushed towards her, grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall.

* * *

 **You don't have proof. Just saying. A cop could walk in right now and have you arrested, and your only defense would be something that you couldn't prove.**

* * *

Well, you sure are persistant when you wanna be", Amy commented playfully.

* * *

 **You just got chokeslammed into a wall and you're still making cute remarks?**

 **Yoshi 2.1. Buddy. Just think about this. How should anybody be able to do this? If Sonic's strong enough to chokeslam her into a wall, then how is she still conscious? There's no way she could have the fortitude required to pull this off.**

* * *

Don't play games with me, I know you tried to kill Blaze by putting poison in her food", Sonic accused her.

* * *

 **"Oh,** ** _yeah_** **?" Amy retorted while trying to fold her arms defiantly. "Prove it!"**

 **"This is a** ** _Sonic the Cat_** **story!" Sonic snarled back at her, spittle spraying straight into her face. "Proof is for pussies and logic is for losers!"**

* * *

I have no idea what you're talking about Sonikuu", Amy lied.

* * *

 **Amy has never called Sonic by this name in her life. Neither has anybody else.**

* * *

Don't you dare lie to me, and don't call me Sonikuu", Sonic said angrily.

Aww, what's wrong, did I make you mad?", Amy teased.

* * *

 ** _are you fucking out of your mind_**

* * *

Sonic responded by tightening his grip on her throat, almost nearly choking her.

* * *

 **"almost nearly choking her"**

 **This message has been brought to you by the Department of Redundancy Department! We will now return to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

Listen to me you crazy *****, I am sick and tired of you meddling in my life, I mean it, I've had enough of you, it's bad enough that you came on to me at the mall, but when you try to kill my wife and the mother of my children, you've really crossed the line", Sonic said.

* * *

 **Again with the hammy statements and the censored cursing. Grow up, please.**

* * *

What exactly are you implying Sonic?", Amy asked.

* * *

 **This is not a good question to ask somebody who crushing your neck against a wall and breathing venom at you.**

* * *

I could kill you right now, but I'm not gonna, so just to be clear, stay away from my wife, my kids, and stay out of my life, or else I will kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so, got it", Sonic threatened her before letting her go.

* * *

 **Sonic doesn't kill. He just doesn't. He doesn't even like guns. This isn't Sonic.**

* * *

Now why don't you do us all a favor and get out, now", Sonic said pointing to the exit.

Without saying a word, Amy turned and headed for the exit, but not before turning her head back around to glare at Sonic and the others, who all glared back at her. With that done, Amy then walked out of the hospital.

Hmph,so he really thinks that I'll stay away from him and his family just because he threatened me, well he's got another thing coming,and that's no lie, I'm not giving up that easily, that's for sure. I'll get Sonic one way or another, and I will not rest until he's finally mine", Amy said chuckling to herself sinisterly.

* * *

 **mwahahahahahaha go fuck yourself**

* * *

Man, Amy just won't give up, apparently she'll do whatever it takes to eliminate Blaze and have Sonic as her lover.

* * *

 **Because Yoshi 2.1 thinks that losing one pussy will make a bereaved man immediately go seeking for that of the girl that did the bereaving.**

* * *

Anyway, this is the second chapter, it took me two weeks just to work on it, at least I finished it.

When I said I'd make this story serious, I meant it, I'm not kidding here.

Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

 **About as much as I ever will.**

* * *

Later.

* * *

 **Yes,** ** _later_** **. See you next time, in Chapter 3 of** ** _Sonic the Cat: Love and Revenge_** **\- where Sonic and his friends will deal with drama, suspense, and romance like nothing you've ever seen!**

 **…Bleck.**

 **Froggy, signing out.**


	3. Review: Sonic the Cat: L&R, Chapter 3

As the moon rode high over the Mobian night sky, Froggy hopped into the living room. He shook his head once before taking a flying leap onto the desk that held up the computers keyboard. With a quick click of a mouse, the computer was ready to do as he wished. Froggy positioned himself onto the keyboard and began to type.

 **So, last chapter saw Blaze getting poisoned at a restaurant, with Amy being exposed as her would-be murderer. Sonic nearly killed Amy in return, but let her go with a warning. She left while making her own threats.**

 **…I** ** _know_** **these people. None of them would ever say or do such things. Reading this is just… just…** ** _outrageous._**

 **That's all I have to say. On to Chapter 3 of** ** _Sonic the Cat: Love and Revenge._**

 **(The original story will be in plain script. My commentary will be sectioned off and in bold.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

So, what do you say, will you do it?" Amy asked.

Yeah, I'll do it, so what's the assignment?" asked a red and blue hedgehog, who was wearing a white tee-shirt, a brown over-coat, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

* * *

 **Assignment? Do** ** _not_** **tell me that Amy just hired a goddamn mercenary. Also, who on Mobius** ** _is_** **this guy? I've never heard of a hedgehog with such description in my life.**

* * *

There's this purple female cat named Blaze, who I absolutely hate, she stole the love of my life from me, and I just want her out of the picture so badly" Amy explained.

Oh wait a minute, now I get it, you want me to assassinate a girl who ruined your life, I like the sound of this" the hedgehog said.

* * *

 **I didn't think that this could get worse, but it did.**

* * *

I forgot your name by the way, what was it?" Amy asked.

Brian, Brian the hedgehog" He responded.

* * *

 **I don't know anybody named Brian. That sounds like a human name. This is dumb.**

* * *

Well Brian, do we have a deal?" Amy asked sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Yeah, we've got a deal" Brian said as he shook hands with her.

Good, now let's talk about payment" Amy suggested.

Now you're talking" Brian said smirking.

I'll pay you 10 grand in cash. Even if you fail, I'll still pay you" Amy mentioned.

* * *

 **Amy has clearly never done her research. Assigning a hit costs a** ** _lot_** **more than a measly 10,000 rings, last I checked. If Brian's an assassin worth his salt, he'll demand more.**

* * *

Works for me" Brian agreed.

* * *

 **…What an idiot.**

* * *

And as a bonus, if you're lucky enough, you'll get something else besides money" Amy said seductively.

* * *

 **…No. No. A thousand time,** ** _NO_** **.**

 **Amy's heart belongs to Sonic, both in Yoshi 2.1's world and in the real one. She would never, ever actually offer up her body to some random assassin in exchange for taking on a job.**

* * *

What would that be?" Brian asked curiously.

Before he even knew it, he watched in surprise as Amy unzipped her dress from behind and pulled it off, showing her large, well developed breasts, cupped in a strapless red bra, and a pair of matching panties. Brian just stood motionless, staring blankly at her.

* * *

 **AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**

 ** _THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU, YOSHI 2.1_**

 ** _THIS IS A NEW LOW_**

* * *

Do you like what you see?" Amy asked while walking towards him and pressing her body up against him.

* * *

 ** _STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_**

* * *

Yes, yes I do" Brian said shyly.

Well either if you succeed or if you fail, the money will be yours and so will I" Amy said.

* * *

 ** _Was this supposed to MOTIVATE him to succeed?_**

* * *

Okay" Brian said.

One more thing, if anyone tries to stop you, take care of them" Amy said.

You got it" Brian said.

Later today...

When do you think Blaze will be released from the hospital mom?" Cream asked.

* * *

 **…Um… let's count up the years, shall we?**

 **According to the first chapter of** ** _Sonic the Cat_** **, it had been two years since Blaze had last seen Sonic. Since Cream was at least six when she first met Blaze, that would make her at least eight years old at the beginning of** ** _Sonic the Cat_** **.**

 **Then "many months" pass while Sonic and Blaze date, according to Chapter 4. Let's be charitable to Yoshi 2.1 - although we really shouldn't - and make it a full year. That would make her at least nine.**

 **Then a year and two months passes between their engagement and wedding. Let's just deposit that odd two months into the "many months" bit, so we can just make it a year. That would make Cream at least ten years old by the end of** ** _Sonic the Cat_** **.**

 **Then ten years pass between the original story and this one. That would make Cream about twenty years old at the time of writing.**

 **At least twenty years old, yet Cream still hasn't learned to stop asking questions that her mother can't reasonably answer? What the hell? She's not a little girl anymore.**

* * *

I'm not sure dear, the doctor said they have to keep her for few days until she's better" Vanilla replied.

I'm so worried about Blaze, I can't believe Amy tried to poison her, it's just so horrible" Cream said.

* * *

 **Cream still** ** _talks_** **like she's six, too. (Well, if a six year-old knew what poison was.)**

* * *

I know honey, but let's just be satisfied that she's alright" Vanilla assured her.

Okay, I guess I can cope with it" Cream said.

Meanwhile...

I can't believe Amy almost killed my wife, that hedgehog has gone completely insane" Sonic said.

I agree, why can't she get over it already, this has gone on for way too long" Silver said.

Well, all I hope for is that Amy better stay away from my family or else things will get ugly" Sonic mentioned.

* * *

 **Nice to know, tough guy. Is this the same hedgehog - sorry,** ** _cat_** **\- that was rendered helpless when Blaze slung him over her shoulder and walked away with him? You're a complete lightweight, and a total pussy besides. You're not getting ugly with shit, Sonic.**

* * *

I'm with you on that one Sonic, knowing Amy, she'd probably go to great lengths just to claim you" Silver said.

That just shows how crazy she really is, I'll give you that" Sonic commented.

Daddy, when is mommy gonna come home?" Lilly asked.

* * *

 **That's the second time we've gotten this question. The difference is that this time, it's being asked by a character who is young enough to not know that there is no definite answer.** ** _That's_** **how it's done, Cream.**

* * *

She'll be home soon, I promise"Sonic assured her.

I love you daddy"Lilly said as she hugged him.

I love you too", Sonic replied.

But still, I do believe Amy isn't the kind of person who gives up so easily" Silver pointed out.

I wonder how she's doing" Sonic said.

Sometime later at Station Square Hospital...

A mysterious hooded figure was quietly sneaking through the parking lot of the hospital, making sure to avoid being spotted. Checking to make sure that things were clear, the figure made his way inside without being spotted by anyone. He headed straight for the exact room he was looking for, which was room 109, the room where Blaze was located. He turned the knob on the door, opened it, walked inside and closed the door. The figure then pulled off his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Brian, the same hedgehog Amy had hired earlier. He looked down at Blaze, who was fast asleep.

So, this is Blaze, and she's already asleep, this makes my job more easy" Brian said to himself.

* * *

 **Silly Brian, monologuing is for kids!**

* * *

But suddenly, Blaze yawned, which meant she was waking up. The moment she was awake, she immediately noticed Brian looking down at her with a sinister look.

Who are you?" Blaze asked.

* * *

 **A mysterious hooded hedgehog is standing right over you when you wake up and your first response** ** _isn't_** **to scream for help? What the hell is wrong with you?**

* * *

The name's Brian, Brian the hedgehog, of course you won't be around long enough to remember it" He said.

* * *

 **Brian, you're dumb, and you should feel dumb. You should be acting, not talking.**

* * *

What do you mean?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

* * *

 **Blaze, this is when you should be ducking and rolling. It's obvious what he means - and if you had enough strength to grab, pull back, and French Kiss your man just hours after being poisoned, then you should definitely have enough strength to utilize basic evasive maneuvers right now.**

 **…Hell, why are you still in the hospital right now? This could have been averted by you taking advantage of your super quick recovery and going home.**

* * *

What I mean is, I'm gonna kill you" Brian told her before pulling out a gun from his coat pocket and pointing it at her.

Blaze gasped in fear at what was about to happen, someone was about to kill her, and she didn't know why.

What's going on here, who sent you?" Blaze asked in alarm.

* * *

 **He doesn't have to answer that, and you are now dead meat unless he's as dumb as you are.**

* * *

Let's just say I was hired by a beautiful pink hedgehog who wants you dead for stealing her lover away" Brian told her.

* * *

 **Lucky for Blaze, Brian is at least** ** _as_** **dumb as - if not dumber than - our favorite(?) purple cat.**

* * *

Pink hedgehog, you mean Amy, she sent you to kill me?" Blaze asked.

* * *

 **No, he means your long-lost aunt Francine.**

* * *

That's right feline, and I'm gonna make sure of it" Brian said.

* * *

 **das racist**

* * *

But before he could pull the trigger however, he was interrupted when someone kicked the door open. Brian turned around to see an angry red echidna glaring at him with extreme rage. It was none other than Knuckles.

* * *

 **What the hell is he doing here, and how did he know that Blaze was being attacked?**

 **Also, Brian is an idiot. When he heard the door getting slammed open, he should've whipped around and started pumping the intruder's guts full of lead. I want to know how he ended up as a professional assassin.**

* * *

GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDERER" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

 **HE HAS A GUN**

 **TACKLE THE FUCKER TO THE GROUND**

* * *

Well well well, what do we have here" Brian said.

* * *

 **HE COULD BE GETTING READY TO TAKE YOU DOWN**

 **PUMP THE FUCKER'S GUTS FULL OF LEAD**

* * *

I said get away from her" Knuckles said again.

* * *

 **YOU IDIOT**

* * *

Who are you by chance?" Brian asked.

My name is Knuckles, and that's my friend you were about to kill" Knuckles said.

I'm Brian the hedgehog, and I've been hired to kill your little cat friend" He said.

* * *

 **And you're actually just standing around, talking about this, when more reinforcements could be on their way.**

* * *

I can't let you do that, if you even think about pulling the trigger on that gun, I will kick your ***" Knuckles threatened.

* * *

 **I have a better idea. Just kick his "***" anyway.**

* * *

Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it" Brian taunted.

* * *

 **Dumbest. Line. Ever.**

* * *

Before he knew it, he was suddenly punched in the face, getting knocked away from Blaze, dropping his gun in the process.

* * *

 ** _About time_** **.**

* * *

I warned you, now you're gonna get it" Knuckles said.

In retaliation, Brian tackled the red echidna around his waist, knocking him against the wall, where he began punching him repeatedly, but Knuckles blocked one of Brian's fists and punched him square in the jaw, causing it to bleed. He then grabbed him and threw him out the room, continuing to fight with him outside Blaze's room. Brian punched Knuckles in the gut really hard, causing him to double over in pain, coughing up blood while trying to catch his breath after Brian nearly punched it out of him. But Knuckles refused to give up, he was determined to protect Blaze, even if it meant risking his life to do so. Brian tried to punch him again, but this time Knuckles caught his arm and twisted it, causing the hedgehog to scream in pain and agony as Knuckles' was a few seconds away from breaking his arm completely. In a quick burst of strength, Knuckles tossed Brian into a table of medical tools, causing it to break.

* * *

 **This could have ended a lot quicker (and worse for Knuckles) if the so-called professional assassin had kept a knife on him. Idiot.**

 **Also, they fought in the damn** ** _hallway_** **. How did this not get somebody's attention?**

* * *

You gonna give up now, or do I have to rough you up some more" Knuckles taunted.

Brian didn't say a word, instead he got up and ran off without even looking back. After he was gone, Knuckles walked back into Blaze's room and sat down in a chair, completely exhausted.

Thank you Knuckles, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now" Blaze said.

It's no problem" Knuckles responded.

Then Knuckles noticed the gun that Brian had dropped. He picked it up in his right hand and after looking at it for a brief moment, crushed it in the palm of his hand and dropped it in a nearby waste basket.

* * *

 **Instead of submitting it as evidence or having Tails scan it for fingerprints or something, he just… crushed it and dumped it in a garbage can for the sake of looking cool.**

 **Idiot.**

* * *

I'm glad I came just in time to save you, if I hadn't made it sooner, you would've been dead by the time I came to visit you" Knuckles mentioned.

Later on...

Tails was on his way home after having gone down to a hardware store to buy some more tools. Tonight was nice and quiet, and the breeze was soft and relaxing.

Ahh, what a day, I just wanna head home and get some well deserved rest after working all day in the lab" Tails said.

* * *

 **What? You weren't in the lab all day. The paragraph before this one** ** _just_** **stated that you were at the hardware store.**

* * *

The sooner he arrived home, he walked inside and headed up to his bedroom. He then turned on the light, only to suddenly hear the sound of the bedroom door being closed and locked. The orange fox turned around to find himself face to face with Amy.

* * *

 ** _Oh, dear_** **.**

* * *

Hello there Tails, happy to see me", She greeted rather deviously.

* * *

 **Stop.**

* * *

Amy, how did you get in here?" asked the confused fox.

* * *

 **Bud, she tapped Sonic's phone with some hardware that she nicked from your place. Your security is** ** _terrible_** **. She probably just walked right in.**

 **…But you shouldn't just be standing around and talking. Get out of there.**

* * *

I used a locksmith that I bought" Amy answered.

* * *

 **I'm somehow getting the impression that Yoshi 2.1 doesn't know what a locksmith is.**

 **Locksmiths aren't even "whats". They're "** ** _whos_** **". You can't "use" a locksmith. You'd have to** ** _hire_** **one… and unless you could verify that the house was yours, there's no way that any locksmith who wanted to keep his job would open the door to a house that potentially wasn't yours.**

 **Never mind the fact that Tails is the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog and was even** ** _given a Chaos Emerald_** **for saving Station Square back when Perfect Chaos was rampaging. Most people should know who he is and where he lives.**

 **Look at everything wrong with that one sentence.**

* * *

I don't understand, why are you here?" Tails asked.

* * *

 **That's what I want to know. Amy cannot actually think that murdering Sonic's best friend will draw him to her.**

* * *

I felt bored, so I decided why not visit a certain two-tailed fox I know" Amy mentioned.

Then she walked over to him, shoved him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

* * *

 ** _NO_**

 ** _NO_**

 ** _DON'T DO IT_**

 ** _STOP THIS RIGHT NOW_**

* * *

Amy what are you doing?" Tails asked nervously.

But Amy didn't answer as she started undressing.

* * *

 **You can't be doing this. Amy is not actually about to rape Tails. She's just trying to scare him, right?**

* * *

Why are you undressing yourself?" Tails asked, now feeling scared.

What did you think I meant when I said I wanted to visit you?" Amy retorted.

* * *

 **Saying hi, asking him how to get into Sonic's heart, murdering him,** ** _ANYTHING BUT THIS_**

* * *

You mean you wanted to rape me, what does this have to do with Sonic?" Tails questioned her.

* * *

 **Why are you just asking her stuff? Just push her off and GET OUT OF THERE**

* * *

I know that you and him have a very strong bond with each other, and I'm about to damage that little bond just to get even with him" Amy said.

* * *

 ** _IN WHAT SICK, TWISTED WORLD DOES THIS MAKE SENSE_**

* * *

Amy please, please don't do this to me" Tails pleaded while crying.

* * *

 **How old was Tails when Cream was six? Eight.**

 **How old is Cream now? At least twenty.**

 **How old does that make Tails? About twenty-two.**

 ** _YOU'RE TWENTY-TWO YEARS OLD_**

 ** _AND YOU'RE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WHEN YOU COULD JUST PUSH HER OFF AND GET OUT OF THERE_**

 **YOU COULD AT** ** _LEAST_** **TRY TO PUT UP A STRUGGLE, TAILS**

* * *

I'm afraid that begging won't help you" Amy said before she ripped off his clothes.

* * *

 **Since. When. Does. Tails. Wear.** ** _CLOTHES_** **?!**

* * *

Warning: Rape scene up ahead.

* * *

 **IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THINGS BETTER**

* * *

Before Tails could say anything else, Amy silienced him by kissing him, sticking her tongue in his mouth.

* * *

 **BITE HER TONGUE OUT, TAILS**

 **JUST DO IT**

* * *

As Amy kissed the terrified fox, she ran her hands along his body, rubbing all around him until she reached his genital area, where she grabbed hold of his cock.

* * *

 **NO, JUST** ** _STOP_**

* * *

She then squeezed it really hard, causing Tails to grunt painfully.

* * *

 **THIS IS TERRIBLE**

* * *

After she stopped kissing him, she thrusted her vagina onto his mouth and forced him to lick the inside.

* * *

 **HE COULD HAVE PUSHED HER OFF AND BOLTED BY THIS POINT**

* * *

Doing as he was told, Tails slipped his tongue into Amy's vagina and licked around inside it.

* * *

 **WHY IS HE DOING AS HE'S TOLD**

* * *

Amy moaned loudly with pleasure, until she eventually squirted her cum into Tail's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

* * *

 **I WANT TO SCREAM, BUT I CAN'T, BECAUSE BIG IS IN THE OTHER ROOM**

 **SO I MUST DO IT HERE**

* * *

She then took her vagina away from his mouth and moved it above his erected cock.

Now this is where things get interesting" Amy informed him.

* * *

 **IN ALL THE WRONG WAYS**

* * *

No, don't do that, anything but that, please" Tails pleaded while crying.

* * *

 **I WANT TO CRY, TOO**

 **BUT A FROG'S TEAR DUCTS CAN'T RESPOND TO EMOTION**

* * *

But Amy refused to listen, and she pressed down aggressively on Tails' cock, causing him great pain. The more Amy thrusted up and down with intense force, the more Tails felt horrible pain.

Ah ah ah ah ah, oh Tails you are so hard" Amy said.

Please, stop" Tails cried.

Wait a minute, I'm not finished yet" Amy said.

Amy continued to thrust herself on Tails until she reached her climax, and orgasmed all over him, leaving his legs covered in her cum. Afterwards, she got off him and redressed herself.

Well, that was so much fun, I hope Sonic doesn't take it too hard to accept the fact that I raped you to get even with him for breaking my heart, in the meantime I hope the assassin I hired is doing the best he can to kill Blaze" Amy said before leaving.

* * *

 **I HATE YOU, YOSHI 2.1**

 **I**

 **HATE**

 **YOU**

* * *

Tails then curled himself into a ball and cried.

The next day...

Now calm down Knuckles, tell me what happened" Sonic said while talking to him over the phone.

Well, it all started when I went to the hospital yesterday to visit Blaze, and when I got to her room, I saw some hedgehog in there who was about to kill her" Knuckles said.

WHAT!" Sonic yelled.

His name was Brian, he told me that he had been hired to kill her, so I got into a fight with him to stop him from killing Blaze, I managed to fend him off, but he got away before I could try interrogating him about who it was that hired him" Knuckles explained.

Just think for a moment Knuckles, who do you think would want to hire an assassin to kill my wife?" Sonic mentioned.

Amy, I should have known she was behind it all" Knuckles said.

Of course, who else would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that" Sonic said.

That's not all I heard about yesterday, I just got a call from Vector earlier, something happened to Tails" Knuckles mentioned.

Sonic's eyes became wide with shock over what he just heard, he shuddered to think of what could've happened to his best friend.

Oh my god, what happened to him, is he hurt?" Sonic asked in panic.

No, even worse, he was raped" Knuckles replied.

* * *

 **"He's not hurt, he was raped."**

 **THERE** ** _IS_** **SUCH A THING AS EMOTIONAL PAIN**

* * *

WHAT, WHO DID IT!" Sonic yelled into the phone.

* * *

 **WHO DO YOU THINK**

* * *

It was Amy, she raped him last night" Knuckles said.

WHY THAT EVIL MINDED HEDGEHOG, HOW DARE SHE RAPE MY BEST FRIEND" Sonic yelled.

Vector told me that Amy did it to get back at you for breaking her heart because you married Blaze instead of her" Knuckles said.

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, AMY HAS GONE TOO FAR, FIRST SHE TRIES TO POISON MY WIFE, THEN SHE SENDS AN ASSASSIN TO TRY AND KILL HER, AND NOW SHE RAPES MY BEST FRIEND WHO WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD" Sonic shouted.

That woman has some serious problems, she needs to be stopped" Knuckles said.

* * *

 **CALL THE COPS ON HER**

* * *

You're right Knuckles, we've gotta stop her and Brian before they kill Blaze, and I'm gonna see to it personally" Sonic agreed.

Meanwhile...

So, how did it go Brian? Amy asked.

Not so well, I was just about to kill that cat until some red echidna named Knuckles came along and beat the crap out of me, I tried to fight him off, but he overpowered me" Brian explained.

That's okay, at least you tried your best, and I kept my promise to you, so here's your money" Amy said as she presented a big bag full of money to him.

Well, this is good, maybe next time I'll try even harder to kill Blaze" Brian said as he took the money.

* * *

 **"MAYBE"**

* * *

Good, now come with me Brian" Amy said taking Brian's hand and leading him to her bedroom.

Why are we going to your room?" Brian asked.

Remember that bonus I told you about?" Amy mentioned.

Yeah"Brian said.

Well, you're about to get it right now" Amy said flirtatiously.

Oh, now I remember what you're talking about" Brian said smirking as Amy lead him into her room and closed the door.

Here it is, chapter 3. I hope you leave reviews after you read it, because I worked really hard on it.

This time Amy's really become obsessed with trying to kill Blaze and claim Sonic, I sure hope that Sonic will be able to stop her before things get worst.

I'd also like to thank Brian T. Hedgehog for letting me use his fan character Brian in my story.

* * *

 **He must have low standards.**

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without your support.

Goodbye for now.

* * *

 **i'm going to go somewhere where i can scream that big won't know about**

 **bye**


End file.
